


Knock Out

by hornsbeforehalos



Series: The Dixon Family™️ [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy! Daryl, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Vs. Hunter, F/M, Father Daryl, Semi Abusive Relationships, Smart Ass Arrow, Smut, Violence, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: “I seen you two go at each other better than these two,” Arrow huffed, rolling her eyes as one of the fighters missed yet another easily made hit, “Ya’ll make it more interesting too. Dad’s usually knocked out by now.”“Am not,” Daryl protested, crossing his arms as he snarled at his daughter, “You mama ain’t ever been able to knock me out.”“Is that a challenge, Dare? You know, I been needing to get out some pent up aggression, and you been on my last God damned nerve for a while now.”“Ya thank I’m scared of you, bitch?” Daryl sneered, his eyes sparkling at the idea of watching his feral little wife try and take him down, “We can do this if ya really want.”Daryl didn’t miss the gleam in Hunter’s eye.





	Knock Out

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TWD or any of it's characters, I just play with them.   
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ANYWHERE. I WILL FIND YOU.
> 
> This work was for my 666 Follower's Challenge over on Tumblr. I was given the prompt "You motherfuckers need Jesus" with Hunter and Daryl

Hunter sliced her way through the decaying corpse, wincing at the sound of the squishy bone crumbling apart. She didn’t have much time to dwell on it though, as another rotting figure surged towards her, an arrowhead spearing through it’s eye as soon as she was about to raise her blade.

“Thanks babe,” She breathed, hoisting the child she carried futher up on her hip, her head swivelling to make sure he was okay. He was fine, hell, even grinning at another corpse as it made its way towards them. “Fucking Dixon kids, I swear,” She mumbled to herself as she watched a bolt fly past her and her son and into the walkers head. 

“Let’s go, we gotta move!” Daryl hollered and waved them over towards where the heard was thinned, shooting bolt after bolt as fast as possible while their daughter did the same. Hunter sliced what she could if they got close enough but let her main focus be on getting her son to safety. 

When they finally reached The Sanctuary, all four Dixons were tired and hungry and dirty. Simon met them at the gate, ushering them in with that beaming smile on his face as he took the one year old from Hunter and giving Arrow a crushing hug.

“He’s gettin’ big,” The mustached man drawled as he cooed at the child, earning him a high-pitched giggle/scream from the boy. 

“Like’s the titties as much as his daddy does,” Hunter snorted in reply, wiping the sweat from her brow as they headed inside towards the air conditioning and hot water. 

“Gross, Mama. I don’t need to hear that shit,” Arrow complained, her face scrunching up in disgust.

“Watch ya mouth,” Hunter and Daryl chirped at the same time, receiving a hearty laugh from Simon as they walked up the steps.

They were greeted with a loud roar as soon as the doors opened, what appeared to be hundreds of people gathered in the cafeteria around a make-shit boxing ring. 

“The Hell is this?” Daryl grunted, a stern, warning look on his face as he accessed the sight on a man with his hand tied behind his back attempting to fend off what could only be described as a steroid pumped walker. 

“Little douche-bag thought he could rape one of the girls. If he kills Brutus there, he gets to live in a cell for the rest of his miserable life. If he doesn’t...well...” Simon smirked, the hand not in use holding the child smoothing down his mustache, “I’m sure you get the point.”

Hunter nodded her head in understanding, her eyes meeting Daryl’s as he took the baby from Simon and threw his arm around Arrow, leading his daughter towards the stairs to go to the room they usually stayed in when there.

Her eyes wandered back as the battle ensued, the rapist darting around the arena, trying to avoid the scratching nails and chomping jaws of his opponent. Her face winced when he wasn’t fast enough,  the sound of his fingers breaking from the teeth chewing on them being heard over the crowd.  **“You mother fuckers need Jesus,”**  She muttered, turning her attention to Simon as he stood next to her with a smirk.

“He comes around occasionally, thought this was a pretty good idea actually.” Simon snarked back, earning him a light elbow to the ribs and a roll of the eyes from the red head beside him, “What? You saying you don’t agree with it?”

“Not saying that at all, Si. Just seems like something  _Negan_  would do, ya know?” She replied with a shrug, her eyes immediately gravitating towards the encased bat hung below the railing where they were standing. 

“We’re all still  _Negan_  girl. So are you, remember that.” Simon chuckled before walking away, his words sending shivers through her veins. 

* * *

 

“So you jus’ gone let them do that shit to people?” Daryl pressed the moment that she opened the door to their quarters, his voice hushed as to not wake his sleeping children, “You gone let your son grow up watching that shit?”

“Arrow grew up watching and she’s perfectly normal,” Hunter retorted hotly, ignoring the look from her husband that she received in return, not in the mood for an argument after their already stressful trip there, “Connor isn’t even a year old, yet, Daryl. He doesn't know what the fuck he’s watching. Arrow seen a shit ton worse before we found ya’ll, so stop it.” 

“An’ she wouldn’t have had ta if you’re dumb ass would have stayed put that day too, bitch.” Daryl snarled, the same thing he’d said to her any time he questioned her mothering. He was met with her usually reply as well.

“Yeah, well, maybe if you’d known how to treat a woman back then better than you treated your fuckin’ meth head brother I wouldn’t have left,  _prick_.” 

A low growl was heard from Daryl’s chest as Hunter undressed and headed towards the bathroom, determined not to let any more words disturb her for the rest of the night. 

Daryl, apparently, had other plans. 

“You think you can can jus’ talk to me like that?” Daryl hissed, ripping the shower curtain open and snatching Hunter up by the arm and pulling her to him, “Who you think you are, girl?”

“Your fuckin’ wife, for one,” She growled back, jerking her wrist out of his hand and pointing her finger at him, “Put your hands on me again like that and I’ll knock your ass out.” 

“Fuck you, bitch.” 

“Ya know,” Hunter started, nonchalantly turning to face the spray of hot water as if her brute of a husband didn’t bother her, because he didn’t, “You been sayin’ that a lot to me lately, darlin’, but you haven’t backed up shit in how long?”

A deep, baritone growl dispersed from Daryl’s chest, his eyes shifting from the aqua crystals to coal with angry lust. He gave Hunter a smirk that told her she was in trouble, but wasn’t met with fear. Her eyes gleamed back a challenge for him, her own little grin playing on her pouty, pink lips. 

He undressed quickly, practically ripping his shirt and pants off before he stepped in the shower with her and shifted the curtain closed. 

“This’s what you wanted, itn’t it?” Daryl hummed as his broad shoulders and huge arms encased her against the shower wall as he rested his palms on the tiles on either side of her head. She wrapped her arms around him, coyly looking up to him with an innocent expression. 

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout,  _Daddy.”_

“Mmmhmm,” He answered, leaning down to kiss her mouth as he ground his hard and heavy cock between her slippery thighs, earning an involuntary mewl from his stubborn little bride. 

She started practically dripping for him the moment he’d snatched the curtain open, but she wasn’t going to let him know that, obviously. Or she was at least goign to try not to. It never worked, though, because the moment he moved his mouth from hers and down to her throat and bit into the skin, she let out a moan so loud that a whore in Vegas would blush. Daryl quickly covered her mouth with one hand as he used his other to hoist her up his thighs. Hunter shifted the sprayer head to over Daryl’s shoulder, allowing him to press her into the wall below it without getting sprayed in the face. She stabilized her self with her foot on the edge of the tub, allowing her husband to thrust into her needy core easily. 

“Fuck, Dare,” She moaned again, Daryl grunting in return as he ravaged her savagely. He pumped deep into her, his teeth grazing over her collar bone and throat until they found her lips again. He sucked on her tongue and explored her mouth like he hadn’t done in what seemed like ages, Her nails scratching and scraping over his tattered back and the way she wailed for him driving him absolutely insane. 

He could tell she was getting close, the inner muscles of her tight pussy were beginning to squeeze around his thick shaft, sending jolts of ecstasy through his blood stream at an alarming rate. He steadied himself and her long enough to reach up with one hand and undo the handheld shower hose from the wall, placing it between their bodies, directly on to Hunter’s swollen, quivering clit. 

“Fuckkkk, Hunny,” Daryl growled, slamming himself as deep into her as he could over and over again, the spray also landing on him as well and aiding him in his own pleasure, “Cum for me, mama.” 

“I-am,” Hunter whimpered, and Daryl watched in awe as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she let out a silent scream. She clenched around him with a vice grip, and he was barely able to set her down and pull out of her before he violently shook with the power of the climax, his breath heavy as they slumped into the cool tile wall behind them. 

* * *

 

Connor was still asleep in his play pen when they returned to the bedroom, but Arrow was no where to be seen. Instantly knowing where to find her, Hunter and Daryl headed towards the sound of the still-roaring crowd after making sure the baby would be okay.

It didn’t take long to spot the feiry set of curls standing in the crowd beside her Uncle Simon, her arms crossed as she rolled her eyes at the two brawlers in the ring. 

“The hell you thank yer doin’?” Daryl questioned his daughter as he and her mother approached, “You don’ need to be ‘round all this.”

“I tried to tell her, Dixon, girl don’t listen.” Simon assured as he held his hands up in surrender, “You know she don’t.” 

“It’s just fightin’, dad. Nobody’s dyin’.” Arrow explained as she turned back to the ring, “These two fuckin’ suck.”

“What’s yer mouth!” Her parents scolded, her mother smacking her upside her head and hissing,“I can’ understand a ‘God Damn’ or two every once in a while but you are too young to be saying ‘ _fuck’_ for any reason.” 

Simon was pretty sure he heard Arrow mumble “ _Fuck you, Mom,”_  under her breath but he wasn’t gonna be the one to say anything. 

“I seen you two go at each other better than these two,” Arrow huffed, rolling her eyes as one of the fighters missed yet another easily made hit, “Ya’ll make it more interesting too. Dad’s usually knocked out by now.” 

“Am not,” Daryl protested, crossing his arms as he snarled at his daughter, “You mama ain’t ever been able to knock me out.”

“Is that a challenge, Dare? You know, I been needing to get out some pent up aggression, and you been on my last God damned nerve for a while now.”

“Ya thank I’m scared of you, bitch?” Daryl sneered, his eyes sparkling at the idea of watching his feral little wife try and take him down, “We can do this if ya really want.”

Daryl didn’t miss the gleam in Hunter’s eye.

* * *

 

Daryl didn’t remember his wife being able to hit so hard. His lip was already bloody, he was pretty sure his thumb was broken, and he could feel the crunch of teeth in the back of his mouth every time he wasn’t fast enough to dodge one of her blows. She was fast, always had been and that had always been her most valuable weapon. He’d been able to get in a couple of his own punches, but no where near the beating that he’d received. He could hear his daughter’s giggle from her place at Simon’s side, and it further fueled his anger at his wife, who was currently bouncing back and forth in front of him as he stumbled to his feet once again.

“Come on, Dare, you tired, baby? I’m jus’ gettin’ started on your ass.” Hunter jeered, before sticking her tongue out at him. He went to charge for her again, just like he had before, but she moved out of the way at the precise moment and sent him into the chain link like he’d done half a dozen times aready. 

“I’mma gut you, bitch,” He snarled as he lunged for her, finally able to wrap his brutal arms around her and get her to the ground. He took another fist to the lip, the blood splashing over Hunter’s face and making her look even more wild than she already did. He held her down and sat on her chest, successfully pushing all the oxygen from her lungs and making it difficult for her to breath. Hunter knew she was in danger, and frankly, she was tired and wanted to go to bed, so she did what she’d always done when he did this. 

She lifted forward as quick as she could, with all the force she could muster, and slammed her head into Daryl’s face, reveling in the satisfying crunch that his nose made as it shattered. He quickly fell off of her and onto the ground, unconscious. 

“Told your dumb ass I’d knock you out, motherfucker,” She spat as she stood on wobbly legs, Arrow and Simon entering the cage to make sure Daryl was okay. 

“God damn, Hunter! And you say I’m bad?  **It’s _you_  mother fuckers needing Jesus**, not me!”

“He’s breathin’, he aint’ dead.” Hunter huffed, her breathing labored as she wiped her face with a towel, ignoring the ‘ _What did I tell you?_ ’ look on Simon’s face, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, _I'm Negan_ , whatever. Clean him up and send him to bed, he owes me an apology now.”

“I think I’m gonna sleep in the wive’s quarters tonight, Uncle Simon,” Arrow quipped, shaking her head in amusement.


End file.
